Without Truth
by Yarbad
Summary: To take revnge on the people who took something special from him Sky starts to follow the road up to the top of the tower trying to push the people from it and bring them down to the bottom this story is rated M for violence gore charecter death cussing and certain themes its also OC based.


Happiness what would you say that is if you ask someone that what do you think there response be well ninety five person say being with family or doing something they enjoy maybe even buying something for themselves but then I think I'm not sure about you what the other five percent are the five that enjoy violence or enjoy seeing people suffer the people who see a puppy running into a busy street and instead of trying to stop it pull out there phone set it to video and wait for the carnage to start but then again there's also thrill seekers there thrown into the minority and the majority depending on the situation sadly I'd be consider a minority not because I enjoy carnage or any of that but I've never felt anything for another human no anger no love no hatred I guess anger be the same thing but still I never felt it I'd sit at my mothers house and do nothing seeing as I've never had any friends or anything like that I guess you could call me the definition of a social outcast even wore cloths that help me blend into crowds I'm not a sad person actually people who talk to me always say I'm cheerful but then again I've never felt cheerfulness nor a saddening feeling. I don't know what's wrong with me I've focus myself a bit for night running I guess you could say its a free time thing I read usually but figure I'd just go out of shape sitting there so I run I've never been slow always fast never wanted it any other way because if you move fast you can stop the world and its followers from connecting to you finding your weakness. My weakness is I'm weak not is my mind itself I have a disease that causes me to not feel tired or most emotions which I explain a moment ago.

This cause problems when I was younger if I didn't sleep for six hours that day then I'd pass out randomly it started becoming a problem and even when I did sleep the six I'd pass out I've broken my arms like that falling of something and breaking them one by smacking into a bar hard enough it bent my arm back the other I landed on cracking it they healed up nicely though. Thats the strength I have the emotions I lost and the ability to tell when I'm tired or not allow my body to work in over drive the entire time I'm awake I heal quick and I'm more sturdy after words I've broken my legs three times and every time I've been able to fall from a higher height than the last time they told me they'd like to test me and actually manage to make people who have weak bones have stronger ones but it seems it only works on them other people have to be like me for it to work the same way. Before things become weird its not super human no super strength none of that my arms are stronger than most but because I broke them that one time anyone who actually exercise or fought could still likely beat the crap out of me. But there's also another problem with this my heart every time my body improved itself my heart begins to slow down they think all the extra refinement on my body made my heart unstable and cause my sleeping problem to become worse.

You couldn't tell this by looking but I'm already on my last legs unless I manage to keep myself from harms way I won't go past two years yeah my heart they've confirmed this actually beats faster than most but hasn't been able to since I've broken so many bones in accidents and cut and burnt myself up so two or more bones and I'll fall asleep again randomly and won't wake up but the reason most my bones broke was, never mind I'm not going into details about this. I jog at night because there's nothing left to do I make it down town looking around seeing some people come out of the airport its a bit away from the area but I know they came out because of the car its a rental they have there. The four look like an angry group they're ridding on skates I think I'm not sure no roller blades thats better they got the wheels like roller blades do I use to roller blade but it wasn't something I could do with other people who were excited about I snap my fingers AT that what there called I nod at my thought looking the three shoot up a small building quick which catches alot of people around the street in awe not many people ride AT in america well at least not here.

I watch the three shoot around down town seeing them every so often jumping from buildings or doing tricks of things it was interesting to say the least I sigh looking "hey Sky" I look over "mom" I ask confused walking over to the car. She grins "hows my favorite boy doing " she says I nod "still nothing come on I'm your mom" I nod leaning down and hugging her from the car window "thats not an excuse but I'll take it oh yeah I got a surprise for you back home so I want you home soon alright" I nod she smiles "good see you later and happy birthday" I nod "I forgot about it isn't yours today mines next month" I say to her she smiles "but I prefer my son going first not very motherly to cut in front" I sigh "its a date you can't really cut" she smiles "your still so sweet" I nod "alright then see you at home oh before I go here I got this for you" she hands me a little sticker thing that a snake wrapping around a heart biting it I give her a smile as she rolls up her window. I wave as she drives down the street turning "I remember why I ran down town now I have to pick up her present" I turn right and walk towards the shop I had gone to. Seeing it in sight open the door the man at the front counter sees me as I raise the small pice of paper with the number thirty four on it he nods walking into the back " I didn't expect you here so soon" I shrug "I wanted to show up on time" I say "you came in exactly when I told you to" I shrug again "I came on a whim more or less" I say quietly. He comes out setting down the item "you and your mother you take after her so much both knowing how to play this beauty" I nod grabbing it sighing the small wooden instrument in hand, I look at him "I've paid in advance but I think I owe you for the design you did on the sides " he smiles.

Walking forward he winks "think nothing of it your mother did a free show for me when I was younger and my shop was going under " he says I hope he didn't mean for that to rhyme I nod "thank you" he nods "thank you for letting me make that for you" I nod walking out. I should by her a White Rose she's always liked those I think to myself nodding I should go before someone thinks I'm emotionless I guess I could say its more or less numbness I don't feel everything I guess if something were really powerful like true love or revenge something like that I might pick up a vibe like with my mother I pick up something like a calm wind blowing through me I guess she makes me feel relaxed I smile feeling the breeze inside myself again I guess its this thing I look at the sticker it might not be that nice but it shows my mothers bond with me. I continue my walk after pocketing the sticker and continue down the tree to the flower shop "what can I do for you today" the old lady ask turning to see me "oh its that time of the year again then why don't I go fetch you one of those" she says smiling I nod watching the old lady walk over grabbing a few white roses "you do this every year " she says smiling, "such a helpful boy " I nod "how much " I ask her "free of charge you've been helping my shop " she says smiling "you brought your friends here on valentines day to help them find a gift and they come back every so often to pick out some flowers " she says I remember that one of the guys had a problem and I told them I could help them find a place, at the time I was still trying to date trying to get rid of some of the numbness it didn't really work but I did find out about this place because I was dating there flowers smell nice thats something thats not connected to emotion they smell nice give this place the same breeze I get with this sticker.

I grab the flowers waving at her as I exit the shop I look around where those guy's go I think quietly looking at the roofs to see if they were up there sighing that had some type of tension inside me I've listen to people talk about how they feel about different things so I could consider this to be jealousy but I don't understand why. Walking forward I manage to catch something "did you hear" a woman says to a man standing next to her I stop the light turned red "thats there's some guy's near the edge of down town flying around seriously flying" she says the man laughs "right who said that" near the edge well they call one side the drop thats the opposite of where I'm going the edge is where I'm going I guess I can watch them when I get there. The light changes and I begin walking again its not long before I see them one of them coming towards the ground the other two watching I follow the one coming towards the ground looking wait. I freeze thats I watch as they land on the car the car goes swerving they jump off before the car crashes into a pole "mom" I scream what's this feeling I think running forward its like my hearts being squeezed and that breezed turned into a twister I get to the car their still standing there I go to the driver seat.

To much I think the twister a full fledge tornado now there's a death grip on my chest the air there's no air coming in. To much I can't move my bodies numb like always but its shaking it won't stop my throats burning I can't speak. To much my legs there weak they won't hold me anymore my arms they feel like there chain to the ground my head the tornado made its way up it won't stop spinning. To much blood I finally see for what it is she's not moving not twitch no gasp no stutter no little signal her eyes won't even close she's. "Mom" I fall to my knees the tornado's gone so is the lock on my air its replace with something hot something that slamming against my insides destroying my train of thought I'm I stand straight turning around angry. I run forward grabbing them by there neck "you bastard" I growl "let me go I didn't mean to ugh" I tighten my grip around there throat there hood on I can't even see there face "I'll kill you " I say this is anger the tornado the fire the earthquake these devastation's these destructive monsters all together inside me there pushing me I can't think straight my brains clouded foggy. They start kicking out I feel there foot cut into me I notice there blades on the wheels I cock back my hand "you bastard I'll" I feel something connect to my head I go flying to the side "lets go " one of them says "yeah the Blood Ghoul's sticks together " the other says "this was a terrible visit to america we should head back to japan after the meeting" the one says. I stand up this fire this anger this taste I have to get them I have to end this "wait" I growl walking forward "that guy still standing after your Burning punishment" one of them says "I'd be after what just happened" I stand straight "I'm going to get you for" I stop everything going black not now I think to myself stumbling back the darkness pushes my mind down I pass out falling backwards hearing sirens as a lullaby.

"Doctor how's he doing " a mans voice "he's been asleep for the last to day but its because he accumulated so much stress I suggest he try's to relax seeing what he saw it be good for him anyways I have a prescription here seeing as your his legal guardian I'd like you to sign for it" the doctor says. I look over to see who he's talking to but my eyes won't open everything is a blur and I feel like I'll puke any moment "right sorry I never thought Martha would die this is alot to take in" the man says "its ok " the Doctor says. Thats my mother's maiden name she kept it instead of changing hers I got hers as well "you said he'd wake up soon right" he ask I'm guessing the doctor I haven't heard any other voices in the room. The doctor sighs "thats what where hoping for but were not sure seeing as something like this hasn't really happen before" the doctor says "would you give me a moment alone with him" the mans voice again "of course take all the time you need " the doctor says "I need to check up on some of my other patience as well so I'll be back in a few minutes tops if you'll excuse me" he says. I hear the door open then close a sigh coming from the man "Sky" he says person I think quietly "I don't know what to do" he says "I flew out here being your only family and all but I've never had this type of thing over my head " he says. I try opening my eyes again managing to open them slightly the man was in his late twenties he had short brown hair and hazel eyes to match, he wore a white shirt and a pair of black pants he was a good looking guy except for a five o'clock shadow that plague his face.

He looks down at me "your mother she was amazing did almost everything out there you could imagine" he says laughing then sighs "I can't believe this is actually the first time we've meet each other " he says laughing once again more nervously though "same..." my voice feels tight still "...here" I say to him sitting up, "whoa are you sure your ok to sit up like" I nod waving his sentence away before it was finished breathing deeply a couple times to make the air flow more properly through me. I look at him "its nice to meet you" my voice sound strained still but at least I'm pulling of the sentences I wonder what happened after I passed out. I look away from him seeing the empty white room with a few chairs a window and a curtain that was halfway close then I look back over at him "yeah you to" he says "my names John Right I'm your mother younger brother" he says, I nod "I'm her son but you already know that and" I stop the air inside me sucks up and I feel strained once again "I heard what happen to mom" I say to him. I already knew but I shouldn't tell him I'll tell him once I know he can take it "I'm sorry you over heard that" he says I nod "its fine" I say to him "the police and paramedics found you lying near your mothers crash sight carrying some gifts" he says lowering his head "it was her birthday huh" he says, I see tears coming from his face "yeah it was" I say quietly I put my hand on his shoulder "I know this must be hard but feel free to lean on me" I say to him he chuckles "your mother told me you showed little emotion and I should be the one saying that to you" he says I nod looking over at the window.

"When" I ask him "do you mean the funeral or when you arrive" I lift one finger "the funeral scheduled later today I have this suit for you to wear and a will she left for you they gave me what she left me already and told me to give you what she left you" I nod "I should get dressed" I say to him "you want me to leave " he ask I shake my head "its fine I can change under this gown" I say looking at the medical gown. The doctor returns seeing me awake he seems to have relief wash over him he leaves again to come back and tell me I'm cleared to leave as long as John thinks it ok "of course we have to go to the funeral anyways and he should be prepared mentally as well as physically " he says standing up ad shaking the doctors hand. I get dress quick taking of the gown afterwards I look in the mirror my unnatural silver hair and gray eyes suit the suit my father from what my mother say had a great grandfather with silver hair and she had a great grandmother who had gray eyes it skips a generation so I ended up with both. I fix the tie and walk over to him the air slowly coming back "are you ready to leave" he ask he's already change into his suit I nod following him out of the hospital.

I sit there with him alot of my mothers friends showed up along with the old lady from the flower shop and the man who crafted the musical item for me I see a few of my friends here as well my mother had been friends with there parents so I guess it makes sense they'd come to pay there respects. I go last out of everyone to say goodbye I go last everyone watches me I can feel there eyes stabbing into me as I walk up to her but I feel nothing the twisters gone the fog even the strain in my voice I get close seeing her she looks peaceful, I can't believe she's gone I never expected her to die I want to cry feel the things I felt when she was attack but I'm blank I look at her body kneeling down next to her I touch her hand lowering my head. She's cold yet warm if it makes sense I can feel something inside me that flame again the breeze inside me she cause is barley there hanging on by a thread this flames holds it there this heat inside me the heat that shot from her to me in this instance I stand up holding my hand to my chest "you'll be here with me always" I say quietly turning and walking away. Thats something I never wanted to see or expected I never thought I be helping carry her to her grave I thought I might not even see her die I was to young to think about it I sigh looking over, this is hitting John hard he still has that glazed over look on his face as we get close to the grave.

We listen to Johns speech he speaks quick and loudly stopping every so often to to breath in and wipe his eyes I walk forward I have to give a speech next I look around "my mother" I start, "my mother was a great woman she treated everyone like they were family and help everyone around her" I look around everyone seems to be listening intently. I take a breath trying to focus on the speech "two days ago it was her birthday" I say quietly "she was as happy as she ever was then that happened and I wasn't fast enough to" I lower my head the heart crunching coming back the air escapes from my mouth but more comes in bring me back "we should all try to live by her example and enjoy life to the fullest" I say to them they clap I walk down from there John looks at me handing me a water bottle smiling I guess I think to myself as I take it and drink me and him are alike a bit. Me and John say our goodbyes to her one last time as they put her in after everything is done everyone walks up setting flowers down I feel someone tap me looking over its the doctor he was close since he was the one who treated me since I was little. He hands me a bag "I don't like getting into private matters with my patience but your mother was a close friend before hand and I forgot to give you your belongings once you left the hospital" he hands me the flowers and the bag with everything I had I nod walking over to the grave setting down the flowers. I close my eyes thinking for a moment this fire will exist till I get the person back who did this I stand straight this fire is revenge isn't it a built up hatred. I lower my head I'm going to make them pay no matter what I think to myself.

Something touches my shoulder I look back seeing Johns hand there "come on lets go you should grab what you need we've got a flight to catch" I nod I remember what my mother told me about John he had move to Japan to pursue his dream of being a manga writer I don't know what that is but I understood he wanted to be a writer. I follow him to his car we get to my old home grabbing a box of cloths and a few other things from the house "is that everything" he ask I think about it the picture in her closet I shake my head walking back in opening her door and walking over to the closet from what I understand her stuff is gonna be sold and given to John till I get older as a type of inheritance so I didn't try taking much other than photos and stuff like that I open her closet and the picture falls out along with a box. I pick up the picture looking at the box I see a tag on it I grab the tag looking at it "its addressed to me" I say quietly opening it I see a pair of gloves along with a black jacket and a note. I pick up the note looking at it "_hey your mom here and I'm probably standing there right next to you as you open this I've heard alot about these and thought they might be your style I got you the gloves to make you as cool as you are being my son and this jacket its really popular right now love you and happy birthday" _I sit there quietly she always doing these amazing things even after she I shake my head don't bring back the chocking feeling and the heart ache I look at them all black it might take me awhile but I've read alot about how these thing work I should be able to make these feel right. I walk out the picture of us standing together near the large oak tree at my grandfather old place I was alot younger back then and we still had a bit of family left it sits on the top of the box I set it in the back of the car "ready to go" he ask I nod closing my eyes and falling asleep.

I wake up when we arrive at the airport following him and carrying two of the bags and the box while he carry's the other two we set them and two people take them away I follow him again I've never actually been to an airport or at least not inside one or even close to a plane. He went through alot and we had to late a long period of time before we actually manage to get onto a plane he seemed tired when we got on his eyes where red as well I feel bad for him but he passes out on the plane before I can talk to him or try to comfort him. I sit there quietly the planes pack the fact on one's sitting by me is because John is next to me and I'm next to the window it feels weird flying in the air yet I feel the breeze better than ever up here. I look out the window the sky is beautiful along with the sunset even with this numbness I know what that is how beauty can look without an actual figure. I close my eyes again trying to sleep soundly "**_Mom " I scream looking around in the dark I can't see anything everything dark everything is building up I look up there's a heart beating slowly a timer on it I hear something swerve looking over seeing a car firing towards me_** "NO" I fly up looking around "you ok" , I look over the voice being John I look out the window so much time has already past I think to myself seeing the blue sky of day "were descending so calm down alright" he says I nod what was that I think I felt fear for a moment.

I get off the plane with him grabbing the two bags and the box the picture inside and following him to a cab "can you speak any other languages than english" I nod "I'm not the best in school but I've manage to learn every language except greek spanish and german " he nods "so then you understand this" he ask I nod "yeah why shouldn't I" he claps his hand "you seriously can and you speak it" he says smiling a realistic smile "that makes thing more simple" I nod. When I hear or talk in another language I don't really notice it all feels the same to me its like my emotions only worse since I don't ever know if I'm speaking in english or another language all I know is I always speak the right language to the right person. We take the cab into the city getting to a house "this is my place its not to small three bedrooms two got bathrooms and its american styled so you should feel relaxed " he says as he opens the door and walks over to a room I follow him as he opens the door to the room. its empty the walls are a dark shade of gray so its not like my hospital room at least there's a bed and a T.V. along with a small desk "I'll help you unpack" I shake my head "its fine you've done enough for me already thanks John" he smiles nodding "you've got your mothers heart thats for sure" he says walking out I feel my chest "I hope I do" I say quietly. I get to work unpacking everything quickly putting the cloths up and putting some books down on the desk along with the picture I open the box I won't try these when I put these on I'll have set things right.

I lay in bed for awhile sleeping but wake up sighing its been two days now here so five including the day on the plane I stand up walking over to my door I walk towards Johns "hey do you mind if I go out" I ask him a few moments "its fine you can leave whenever you want just come back before it gets to late" I nod "alright" I say turning and walking towards the door opening it. I walk around the city looking around this place is seriously amazing I think to myself but I feel the numbness take over again looking around I continue to walk I need some information on the Blood Ghoul's I think to myself looking around someone with AT's would know I think to myself looking around for someone like that. No one you'd think it be easy to find someone with I stop someone shoots past me grinding against a pipe then shooting up the side of a wall "alright I got to follow them" I say loudly running after them. This guy I think to myself seeing them go flying through the sky is alot faster than I thought I continue running watching them as they land on the ground they hop over some railing flying towards the ground far of from there I hop over chasing after them I stop as they stop before I can go get my questions answer another guy pops out I hide behind a tree "hey man hows it going" the one who just arrived ask "fine I'm looking to get new parts though" he says "then we should go there" he says pointing over to a railroad track "oh you mean that place " he says the guy nods "alright then lets get going" he says the two shoot off before I manage to shoot around the corner "the place on the railroad" I say quietly.

I walk over to the railroad following it down its become dark and I don't see anything yet I stop walking looking at the night sky that sensation I figure to be beauty again shoots into me I don't understand why I feel so compelled to do this other than the revenge my mothers blood is on there hands but I look down at my own hand its on mine as well, I keep walking noticing a small green light shinning in the distance as I get closer I notice a sign thats hard to read "the Glum Slum" I say confused looking at it. A woman turns towards me looking at me for a second I stare back and she begins to laugh "is the meeting over" she ask "meeting " I ask confused "so you are rookie " she says "and you aren't afraid" I shake my head "I wanted to ask you a question" I say to her "ok ask" she says I nod walking forward "do you know where I can find Blood Ghouls " she cocks her head looking at me then sighs "so your looking to reach the top for a rookie your not very smart" I stare did I say something stupid "they should be at the meeting with others" I nod "where is it" I ask her she says something I don't catch and a small man appears "he'll show you way" she says I nod "you ready" he stops looking "your not wearing AT's " he ask confused "should I be there just over powered roller blades right" I say to him . He starts laughing "you sure you going to the right meeting " he ask me I nod "I need answers and if Blood Ghouls there then I'm going" he nods "then here" he says "follow this path and you should be able to get there in no time" I look at the small map a red line showing where I should go. I sigh looking at the man "why did you have this" I ask he laughs "alot of rookies come by for directions if I can't show them personally I draw a map like this" he says I nod "thank you " I say turing from the place and walking away "before you go " the woman says I turn around "this is what there emblem looks like" she says lifting one of a dead man shooting from the dirt I nod "thank you that should make things easier" I say running down the steps.

The map easy to follow seeing as it shows you how to get there from where I was to where it is I question why I trusted them they made my numbness a little bit at ease I think so I could tell they were being serious with me I take a left stopping this is a serious meeting I think quietly "this is interesting to say the least the fact I had to go almost all the way back to where I live was a bright side seeing it took me a few hours to get there but seem simple enough to get back and easy I walk forward looking around, people are doing tricks and talking to each other not a single person isn't wearing actual AT's except myself I catch a couple people staring at me when I pass by is it because I'm not wearing AT's or because I don't look like I'm from here I don't really care I've been stared at by so many people lately that it doesn't matter to me. I continue walking around stopping I see some guys surrounding someone I sigh walking a bit past them I look over the person being surrounded is looking around for help to say the least I keep walking again I look over there looking at me pleading eyes tears inside them I need to find the Blood Ghouls I don't care what it takes but I want to become heartless because of it. I turn walking towards them "excuse me" I say to them they turn towards me "the fuck do you want" one of them ask turning towards me my eyes widen there emblem this is killing two birds with one stone, I walk forward "leave them alone I want to ask you something" I say the guy laughs "the hell do you want" he ask "I want to know which one of you flying freaks kill my mother" I say the flames back inside me "what the fuck are you" he stops "your the one the kid was talking about" he laughs "you chase them all the way here" he says I nod "boss already said he's protecting his own so you want your revenge your gonna have to beat boss" I nod "then show me where he is otherwise move" I say "don't talk shit kid you couldn't even beat me " he says "if I fight you will you tell me where your boss is" I ask "if you win that is" he says I walk forward lifting my fist "you think you can take me" I nod he laughs "bring it on then kid" he says firing forward.

His fist came flying as fast as his kicks did slamming into me I winch in pain stumbling back as he kicks me in the face "you can't even keep up with me kid what makes you think you can" he stops falling back I manage to ram him "shut up I don't care if your fast or not I'll kick your ass either way" I say lifting my fist to hit him "didn't he already tell you" someone says appearing out of nowhere "I protect my own" something shoots at me a large slash hitting me I gag blood shooting from my shoulder I fall back holding it "even rookies can take that attack" he says walking forward I try getting up but an intense pain enters my wound I fall back looking he shove his wheel into my cut they start up I yell out in pain "if you can't even take this there's no way you could beat me or anyone else in Blood Ghoul " he lifts his foot my eyes widen what is that I think quietly that sensation of fear enters me again some how destroying the numbness so I could see this a monster stood behind this man towering over me and him the creature claws digging deep in the ground it lowers it head it growls at me what the hell is that thing "if thats all you have to show me were leaving " he says turning away I look that figure that person those AT I know those thats the guy who did it there standing right next to there leader "and if you haven't figure it out already this it them " he says I start getting up again this time managing to get to my feet leaning down and holding the wound "I might not be able to get you now" I say to him these emotion the devastations are back inside me "but that doesn't mean that'll change I'll destroy you and your team everything you love is up for grabs now remember that" I say gritting my teeth "big words" the leader says lifting his hand "then climb because where you stand right now you'll never touch the sky" he says "or even start climbing in general " the four shoot off firing a way the devastations inside me die down and the numbness replaces it.

Can I seriously not win not get revenge I know what I said but there so fast and that monster I can't believe it cause me to feel that kind of fear "are you alright" I look up the person from before a young boy "yeah " I say to him waving my hands "fine see" he shakes his head "sorry I'm new and just join a team but soon after I join are leader lost our emblem to the guys you just fought with" he says "I thought I could get it back and start it up again but " he lowers his head "you saw what happen I lost and they were gonna take my AT's and smash them so I couldn't ride anymore but then you showed up and" he stops again "you know the rest" I nod "what you said back there" he said "that was amazing" I shake my head "that was more anger than anything else" for someone with barley any emotions I've been experiencing them alot recently. He walks in front of me "Saito Star" he says "But most people just call me SS " he says smiling "ok SS" I say to him confused "can you tell me where the hospital is" I ask him "my friend always carries around a first aid kit I'll be right back" I nod watching the kid run off "that was insane " someone says "really I thought that was normal for the Blood Ghouls" another one says "but did you hear the kid he said he's gonna take them down" a laugh "that kid lasted for five seconds against there leader you think he really has a chance" I lower my head this is probably the first time in a long time that something like this has gotten to me I close my eyes clearing my head my heart beat I could hear it the pounding it was like a piston I try calming myself down feeling the cool breeze enter me and settle down the fire. I hear someone yell "hey I found her" I look over seeing two people one being SS and another some girl riding towards me "I heard what happened" she says kneeling down "thanks for helping SS out " she says opening the first aid kit "let me clean it for you alright" she says I nod as she starts pulling the cloth and liquid out.

I sit there quietly as she presses the cloth down on the wound I winch in pain calming myself and sitting still "can't believe you pick a fight with someone up there" she says "and without AT's no less" she smiles "your kind of stupid huh" "I've been getting told that alot here I starting to think it to" I said sighing "its not to deep lucky he wasn't trying " she says he wasn't and it hurt this much I lower my head "you did good though for a rookie against something like that " she says I nod "do you actually ride or did you just come here to pick a fight" she ask "I rode roller blades before if it counts" I say to her "you've never been on AT's" I think about it "aren't AT's over power roller blades they just have the engine in them right" she sighs "your worse than a rookie you know that" she says I shake my head. After a couple minutes she finish up wrapping it up with bandages "alright that should do it I'm no doctor but I've patch up alot of riders you should be fine" she says I nod "thank you" she smiles "any time if your wounds aren't to bad come find me I'll patch you up" she says packing up her first aid kit and putting back on a clip on her side "so then what's your name" she ask "Sky Right" I say to her "yours " I ask she sighs "people call me M probably cause I carry around medicine but it works you can call me if you like but my names actually Karin " she says smiling "alright then Karin " I say "can you tell me how I can beat the Blood Ghouls" she sighs "being honest you won't be able to do it " she says I freeze "why's that" I ask , she smiles "its nothing against you but alot of skill riders lost to them and they were on actual teams you don't even ride" she says "what if I rode" I ask her "you just get beaten a bit slower" I lower my head.

My head fires up the fires back again "fine then what if I made a team" I ask she looks at me "and you train " she ask "and I fought my way up to there level" I ask she smiles "then you might have a slight chance" I nod "then tell me where I can get a pair of those" I ask she sighs "most riders build there own but I'm guessing you don't want to wait do you" I nod, the sooner the better she sighs looking at my face "there's a place you can go to buy a pair" she says "alright after I get a pair should I make the team or train" I ask "probably both" she says "what" I ask confused "most people won't join you unless your well known or you prove yourself" she says "some people will join if there friends or have the same goal as you but your just a rookie and a bad one at that" she says I nod "so I should learn how to ride AT's before trying to find anyone who will actually join my group" I say "team" SS says "what" I ask confused "there's different teams not groups you said it yourself you'd make a team" I nod "and" he says "I owe you so can I join your team" he ask I stare at him then nod "can you teach me how to ride AT's" I ask, he nods "yeah I should be able to its not to hard and you already know how to roller blade so I guess its a start I'm still new myself so it'll be like were learning together " he says smiling I nod "do you have any money on you we can go right now" she says "no I just got to japan not to long ago so all I have is fifty dollars american and a gold dollar" I say to them " I think they might accept that" she says I nod putting my money away and following the two on foot while they ride ahead of me.

There fast just like everyone else on those things I can barely keep up maybe I should consider it a miracle that I can even do that they turn going right I hit the corner following there further than before I pick up the pace getting close again "where almost there you alright" Karin ask me I nod "yeah fine right behind you " I say between breaths my shoulder still sore from the hit I can't really run the best keeping up with them strolling is a problem I look at SS and Karin they seem to enjoy this alot I think this is what everyone was talking about but I forget the word for it so I'll ignore it for now. They stop "here's the place since your a rookie I think this is the best place to buy a pair" she says I look up at the place it looks like an apartment building Karin walks up to the door clicking a button "hey Winter you in" she ask no response I go to leave but then I hear a click looking back I see the door slowly open "guess he's in" I say quietly following the two up the stairs. Karin knocks on the door "don't worry Winters cool" I think about it "was that meant to be a joke" she laughs "I'm not sure now " she says the door clicks open "M SS how's it been" I look a man comes out "hey there Summers" I look at Karin "oh this is Winter's roommate Summers" he smiles "how's it going there" he says extending his hand "good" I say confused on why he was asking "great I'm guessing your hear to buy some parts " he ask "no were here to buy a pair of AT's " SS says "how much you got" he ask I pull out the fifty dollars and the gold dollar "oh right Winter doesn't have one of those yet" he smiles "she'll be interested in this" he says moving out of the door way.

We enter without much hesitation as he walks off "hey Winter you've got customers" a woman shoots out of a room sitting on a computer chair spinning for a moment on it she stops looking at us "SS M what do you need parts or a tune up" Karin laughs "no we came here with a friend he wanted to get a pair of AT's" Winter nods looking over at me I extend my hand but she doesn't take she seems to be examining me so I calm myself and let her do whatever she's doing "ok I'll get to work on them but you pay right now for them" I nod "how much" I ask "Twenty thousand " the two stand up I sit there staring twenty thousand what I think "calm down you two rookie show her what you have" I nod pulling out the fifty dollars and the gold dollar "never mind I'll take the coin" I look at it "why" I ask confused "I've got almost every coin out there I collect them but never a gold dollar I was going to pay top dollar for one which seems stupid since if I look a bit I could find it never mind deal or not" she says I nod handing her the coin she smiles "alright then come back tomorrow I'll be done by then alright here" she says handing me a card she fished out a small glass container "this is my number if you ever need work or tuning done" she says with a smile.

I put it into my phone but put the piece of paper in my pocket as well nodding "that reminds me I haven't given you mine " SS says smiling "I'll write it down for you alright" he says walking over to Winter she hands him one of the cards and a pencil he nods writing it quick "do you need mine to" M ask me I shrug "if you want to give it to me it might be a good idea since you can patch me up if I get hurt" I say not looking at her as I put in SS number and pocket the card as well "alright SS can you hand me a card and pencil" she ask he nods handing her the pencil and one of the cards she writes it down quickly and hands it to me I save it to my phone like the other two and put the card in my pocket "ok do you guy's need anything else" Winters ask Karin thinks about it "I actually do so I'll see you whenever alright guys" she says I nod "here" Summer says "another card" I ask "and number" I look at him "I run a small job just call and I'll come pick you up and drop you off and it always cost five hundred " I nod "well if a gold dollars twenty then I can handle that much " I feel someone bump me I look over SS stops nudging "its the same amount as five dollar's" he says I nod "ok that makes more sense yeah I'll use this thank you" he nods "no problem I don't ride myself you seem to have the same look as me people like us have to stick together right" I stare at him "what do you mean people like us" I ask confused, "people without wing's" he says smiling "I don't that figures I don't understands flying much anyways" I say to him "its another aspect of life we might never get to understand" he says "get your wings for people like us alright" I shrug "sure I'm sure its not to hard" I say to him walking away.

After leaving the building I notice SS smiling "what is it" I ask confused he turns towards me spinning on his AT's "it just I've never been on a team for so long I manage to get in only about an hour after our team lost our emblem " he says sighing "but now its us we're seriously gonna rise to the top I know it" I look at him sighing walking forward and smacking him he looks at me "what was that for " he ask "I want you to smack me to get it out of your system now" I tell him "why would I want to smack you" he says "because " I start . My eye's meet his and I begin once again "if one of us loses for the team we might feel angry at one another but at least well have this satisfaction" I say to him he stares at me "besides I'm not interested in the top anyways" I say to him. He looks down for a moment "but I'll get to the top regardless because if those bastards are there so am I" he looks at me nodding he walks forward punching me "there even if you feel sorry right now you'll feel good about it later" I say to him he nods "so does that make you the leader" he ask me "I don't care but I'm guessing I'll have to be I'm aiming for them another leader might aim for something else and I might not be able to finish this thats another reason I took this route instead of joining a more experienced team seeing as though me and you are rookies" he nods at the statement.

Walking a bit more we begin to talk again "but even if we are gonna do this we need at least five people to actually do this" I shrug "I got you three more to go" I say "thats what we need we might need more than that" I sigh "lets go with the bit we need if someone wants to join or I feel like they'd help the team then I'll ask them but lets not get ahead of ourselves right now were just two guy's talking about something crazy" I say to him, he nods I put a smile onto my face "so then we should embrace that craze feeling and break it into something that makes sense" he nods "got it chief " I stare at him "I thought since your our leader I should call you something" he says I shrug "don't really care but it's getting late well talk tomorrow alright" I say to him he nods "alright then see you tomorrow chief" he says shooting down the street I take the smile of my face "when I'm strong enough though" thinking about what everyone says "I'll crush and rip of there wings and make them watch us from the floor for what they did" I say quietly turning away the numbness coming back now that I was alone stronger than before.I walk into the house Johns sitting in the living room talking to a girl "oh hey this is my helper Claire she's from america like us" he says "nice to meet you claire" I say to her not really caring "its nice to meet you Sky" I nod "John told you my name then I guess I'm out of words after this sentence I'll be in my room alright John" he nods "you want something to drink I bought a six pack" I sigh "your not the best at age are you I'm way underage " he sighs "I don't know the drinking age for here do you" I shake my head "but I'll stick with the american one and avoid it anyways" he's been drinking I won't blame him for the fact were talking about this he seems to be still broken up about her like I am I guess I can hide it better than him , I open my door closing it and sighing looking around. My room wasn't to small since I've manage to clean it up it looks nice although all I do is read now I have something to look forward to in a way I guess I turn my phone on calling the four of them "and now you have my number" I say each time before ending the call I put my phone on my desk and laid down on my bed I wonder what would happen if she was still alive.

**"Why dammit why wasn't I fast enough" I look a man standing there "this is all my fault " he screams "what's going on what's " I stop fire shoots in front of me is it coming from that guy "I can't stop myself "he yells shooting off "wait what is this where am I" I scream towards him a piece of wood comes flying down towards me no time to react no time to move I close my eye's covering my face "I won't let this happen" someone screams.**"Ah" I shout shooting up looking around I sigh another dream I think to myself but this one was different than the one before this didn't feel right it felt even more realistic than the other I sigh it was only a dream I'm grateful for that. I open my closet putting on a white shirt and a hood unzipping the hood and putting the hood on I grab a pair of black jeans and a pair of sneakers "I should wait to leave" I say quietly a knock on the door before I can explain to myself why "you want to eat with me I just made pancakes" he says I stand up walking to the door "sure I don't mind" I say to him following him to the table. He sets three down on my plate and three for himself he looks down smiling but it seems fake I think about it "how about we play a game" he looks at me confused "what kind" he ask "loser does the dishes whoever finishes there food first wins" he grins "sounds like fun I'm in" he says "on your mark get set go" he yells and starts to chow down I follow his example shooting through my first one and catching up with him quick.

POV:?

In the history of man there has been countless battles of epic sizes destroying civilizations and people alike for freedom and justice but we stand here today to look at a new legend a new battle for history to mark down this battle will be look down on by heaven and hell alike for the freedom and fate of everyone for love and hate for the world and the universe itself as we look at this battle this showdown between these two factions we see the true nature of man the monster hidden inside and the beautiful flower of hope it blossoms to the nightmares and the fantasy of humanity itself to the sky's and to the ground it sets of across the sea and through the mountains it flows free burning through everything we see this the final battle of man the two sides heros of there own past the epic battle that is coming to the climax and there's only one bite left.

POV:Sky

I set down my fork looking up to see our eyes hit each other "a tie" I ask him he chuckles "yeah I guess it is" he extends his hand "we've got the same blood running through us thats for sure" I nod taking his hand "I'll do the dishes you manage to catch up with me when I took a head start" he says I shrug "I saw your dual action back there I manage because you showed mercy" I say to him he grins "then next time no holding back" I nod "of course" he takes my hand "then its a promise" its these moments I think to myself when the breeze is never ending and I feel like a normal person. I hear my phone ring and stop helping him with dishes checking it "hello" I ask "hey I finished them I'd like you to come over and check them out to see if I sized you up right" she says "alright then" I start "I'll be right over" I say ending the call and putting my phone in my pocket I walk out of my room "hey I'm going out" I tell him "alright like I told before try not to be out to late dangerous in the city" I nod opening the door and running out.

_Hi there this is my first time doing one of these stories tell me what you think of it so far if you have any suggestion tell me and I'll be happy to work on it even though this really isn't a story where I need them I always like to accept an OC from someone who reads I feel it gives the story more life so if you have one I'll look it over and fit them in thank you._


End file.
